Story of Kings and Queens
by sadie.daggett
Summary: Theses are my first stories i ever wrote.


**Story of a White King**

My story was a secret until now. My name is Ghost, and I'm the next to become king of the Golden Mist Kingdom. But for now Silver Sky and I are the leaders of the Storm Runner herd. We live on the plains and in the forests and by a lake. We take care of each other. We go to the forest when a storm comes around. I make sure everyone is there. When someone is not there I will go out in to the storm to find him/her. But let's start at the beginning when I was a foal and lost my sister Coral and Shadow the king of the Golden Mist Kingdom took me and my mother in to be part of his family.

One day shadow was watching over my herd. When he saw four wolves hunting. Then he saw what they were hunting. They were hunting two of the foals from my herd. He raced down to them, but he was too late he was only able to save one of them. Shadow chased the wolves away from them and away from my herd. He brought the foal back to its mother and told her that the other foal was killed by four wolves. He looked at the mare and said sorry for your lose. The mare looked at him and said it's ok at least one of my foals survived. Shadow asks her what the foals name is she says his name is Ghost. Shadow looks at me and asks where is the father my mother tells him that he died by a mountain lion. Shadow says sorry to my mother, and then asks if she wants to be his lead mare. My mother says that would be nice but what about my son. Shadow tells her that he is willing to adopt me as his son. My mother says thank you to him and then starts following him to the hill to tell the herd that my mother Silver Snow is his lead mare and that I'm his son that he is adopting. The herd neighed in joy that there friend Silver Snow and her son are now part of royal family. Silver Snows mother and father and sister ran up to her and said congratulations on making lead mare. My mother said thx and told me to go play with the other foals. I tell my mother call for me if you need me mom ok. My mother says ok I will now go play. I run off to go play with my friends Silver Sky, Grey Fire, and Black Fire. Grey Fire and Black Fire are twin boys, and Silver Sky is there cousin she's is my best friend. When I got there I neighed at them to let them now I'm coming to play. When they heard me they ran up to me and said hi to me. I asked them if they heard the news about me and my mother, they said no and asked me what the news is. So I told them that Shadow asked my mother to be the lead mare and asked to adopt me as his son, my mother said yes and I was excited to have a father figure around, and then I neighed for joy and they neighed with me. I asked them what should we do, then they said we should race, then I said yes and we should race to the top of the hill. So we got in line to race and I said ready, set, GO! Silver Sky got to the top of the hill first and I was second and the Fire twins came in last, but we had fun and then I heard my mother and I said I have to go. I ran off towards my mother and it's time for bed, I said I'm not tired as I yawned and then she brought me to the patch of grass where we sleep, I laid down by her and Shadow came over laid down by use and put his head on my mother's back and said goodnight to me. I said goodnight back to him and my mother, but before I feel asleep I noticed how happy she is with Shadow and then I smile and fall asleep.

A few years pass Ghost step father is dead and his mother Silver Snow are dead and a new king and queen named Dark Tiger and Light Water. Silver Sky and Ghost ran away and started their own herd and after a long time Ghost is ready to become king and challenge Dark Tiger, but he knows Silver Sky is going to be a mother of their foal soon and he knows he needs to become king before she does. So Ghost goes and challenges Dark Tiger and wins, but when he gets back Silver Sky had her foals a colt and filly named Carmel and Crème. Silver brings them to Ghost when she sees him. Ghost runs to her happy and excited to tell her that it's time to come home my queen. Ghost brought Silver Sky, Crème, Carmel, and the herd back to the Golden Mist Kingdom. When they got there the Golden Mist Herd welcomed the new king, queen, prince, princess, and the herd.

As time went on Ghost was killed by a mountain lion while defending his herd's foals. Silver Sky was devastated but proud that her king died saving the herd's foals. Carmel and Crème were in denial that their dad was dead. They waited for him every day to come back, but he never did. They decided that it's time to move on. The herd was proud that their king died saving the foals and sad that they lost a great king. This was the st0ry of a White King. The next is the Silver Queen. A story about Silver Sky queen of the Golden Mist Kingdom.


End file.
